1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an organizer and support structure for multiple computer keyboard function key templates whereby multiple templates may be supported from a computer keyboard in an organized manner and selectively moved into operational registry with the function keys of the computer keyboard.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
Various different forms of keyboard template supports as well as other structures including some of the general concept features of the instant invention heretofore have been provided. Examples of these previously known structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,042,672, 2,142,261, 2,204,098 3,394,368, 3,560,964, 4,326,193, 4,441,001, 4,823,311, 4,864,755 and 4,878,055. However, these previously known structures do not include the improvement aspects of the instant invention which enable multiple templates to be supported from present day computer keyboards in an organized manner such that any selected template of the supported templates may be conveniently moved into operative close registry with the function keys of the associated keyboard.